Road to Recovery
by SeldomFollowIt
Summary: A story that follows Roxas through the years after his twin is diagnosed with leukemia. Character death. Roxas/Axel, Sora/Riku.
1. Chapter One: Diagnostic

So, I began writing this for my friend, because over Spring Break last year her little brother was diagnosed with leukemia…soooo here we are! This is a sort of gift-fic for her, and kind of a way to cheer her up? Maybe a way for me to vent about how many people I know right now who have cancer.

By the way, I don't know much about leukemia, haha. So expect things to be wrong or vague about the diseas xD So yeaaah…haha….you can totally send me tips or facts about leukemia! :D

Because this will be multi chaptered~

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>When I was three my brother, Sora, was diagnosed with leukemia.<em>

**Chapter One:** Diagnostic

* * *

><p>Roxas didn't understand what was going on. This was the third time they had been to the hospital in two weeks. The doctors kept sticking needles into his brother, and doing weird things to his twin. Sora never complained though; never cried once. He just sat on the examination table with a look of curiosity on his face as his blood was drawn for what seemed to be the millionth time.<p>

The small blonde haired boy stared at the dark bruises that could be seen on Sora's arms. From what Roxas knew, _those_ were the reason they were here. Once those bruises started showing up, their parents had taken Sora to the doctor. They weren't like normal bruises, from playing or falling down. No, they were a scary shade of violet, black, and red. Most were softball sized and they were all over Sora's small, three year old frame.

During their first appointment the doctors had thrown around words like "anemia" and "iron" and many other things that Roxas' mind couldn't understand. Then there had been blathering about "more tests" and, well, here they were.

Roxas clutched the front of his mothers' shirt as he sat in her lap, staring at Sora. His older brother, Leon, was sitting in the chair next to them, and their father was standing near them with his arms crossed over his chest, with his usual stern expression in place.

The current nurse finished drawing blood and walked out of the room with a few words to his parents. He felt his mother nod and hum a response. The whole room was tense. Roxas couldn't understand why.

Sora slid off of the examination table and pulled open then cabinet doors beneath the counter in the room, and brought out some toys. They had been to the hospital enough to know where the toys were now. Roxas climbed down from his mother, and joined Sora, playing quietly. He'd always been the quiet one: the thinker. Sora was the one who was loud and always full of endless amounts of energy.

Roxas smiled happily. He loved Sora. Sora was his best friend. The spiky brown locks and big, deep blue eyes always made him feel safe, and happy. He received the same feeling from all his family members, but Sora was special. He always had been.

The two boys played together, while the adults (and one teenager) spoke in hushed tones for the next half hour, until the doctor came back.

Doctor Ansem's expression was professionally composed as he stepped into the room, papers in hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Strife, I'm going to get right to the point," He began with a soft sigh, sitting on his stool, "Your son has Leukemia."

Several things happened at once.

Both Sora and Roxas were unaffected by the doctors words, because they didn't understand what they meant, and so they continued playing.

Their mother sucked in a harsh breath and closed her eyes, a pained expression on her face.

Leon stood up abruptly, and walked out of the room.

The boys' father schooled his face into a blank expression, but not fast enough to hide the flash of devastation at the doctors words. After a moment, he squeezed his wife's shoulder before walking out of the room to go find the eldest Strife son.

Doctor Ansem nodded more to himself than to anyone else before he spoke again, "That's the bad news. The good news is that we've caught it early. This is the best leukemia to have. Your son is young, and it is very likely that he'll survive it. We can start treatments today, if you like. We can wait for your husband to get back before I get into too much detail."

He spoke in that gentle but firm way that most doctors did, as Aerith, the twins' mother, nodded.

"Yes, I think that would be best," she spoke, just as gently.

She looked over at her two youngest boys playing on the floor, watching them smile and pretend. Even if she had wanted to, she wouldn't have been able to prevent the hot tears from spilling down her cheeks and into her lap.

She

* * *

><p>Roxas didn't understand what was happening when he had to leave his mom and his brother at the hospital. He threw a fit all the way to the car. They had been at the hospital for hours, and he was cranky, hungry, and in need of a seriously early bedtime. He'd missed out on a nap.<p>

There was nothing neither Leon nor his father could do to quell his tantrum. Even promises that he would see his mom and brother tomorrow did nothing for his mood. Both of the men eventually gave up and just drove home with a tiny, red-faced blonde boy wailing and kicking in the backseat.

By the time they arrived at home, Roxas had settled into tiny whimpers, sniffles, and the occasional hic-up.

He drank up the affection when his father unbuckled him from his car seat and held him close.

Once inside Cloud, Leon and Roxas proceeded to make a fort out of every pillow, blanket, and chair that was usable in the house. All three ate disgustingly delicious frozen pizza and watched Disney movies until they passed out.

* * *

><p>The next few days were very stressful and confusing for the blonde three year old. He didn't understand why Sora and his mom couldn't come home. He barely got to see either of them over the next few days. Sora had already undergone his first round of chemo (what ever that meant), and was scheduled to be released that following Tuesday. After that he would continue to come back for regular chemo appointments.<p>

Late Friday afternoon, Roxas' father drove his two sons to the hospital. By the time they had reached Sora's room, Roxas felt like he knew the place like the back of his hand. He walked into the small room and ran, before climbing up onto the bed where Sora and his mother were lying down watching a movie.

"Hi, little man," his mother smiled gently. He gave her a hug and mumbled a soft "hi mommy" before having a small conversation with her, mostly consisting of "how are you"s and a lot of "I love you"s.

Once that was over, he proceeded to lie down next to Sora, as his mom got out of the bed to stretch. Once she moved, Leon sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his arms to stare at the TV connected to the ceiling.

Aerith smiled wearily at her husband.

"You look tired," he spoke softly, pulling her into his arms to give her a quick kiss.

She sighed and relaxed into his arms as if a large weight had been lifted from her.

"I feel _exhausted_," She mumbled blearily into his shirt. He chuckled, not all that amused.

The Strife family sat in the small hospital room for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, before Aerith pulled away from her husband with a sigh. She walked towards the youngest blonde in the room, and knelt to his current height.

"Roxas, would you like to spend some time with mommy? I want to talk to you," Her tone was soft and comforting as she spoke. Roxas looked over at his mom, and nodded.

The three year old boy untangled himself from his twin, giving Sora a reassuring pat before hopping off of the hospital bed. His mother gave both his brothers hugs and kisses, and asked their father if he could watch the other two (mainly Sora) for a minute. He said yes, of course.

His mother took his smaller hand in hers and led him out of the room. They walked down the hall, and Roxas recognized the route they were going. They were going to the play room. He smiled, and skipped for a step before walking normal again. His mother laughed softly.

Upon entering the small hospital play room, the first thing they noticed was that it was empty. Roxas ran straight for the blocks, his mother right behind him. Quietly, they both began to build a kind of structure with the toys.

"Roxas," his mother began, "I know things have been really weird and kind of scary recently, right?"

Her son nodded his head, keeping his eyes on the toys.

She smiled gently.

"Sora is getting out of the hospital in a few days. He'll be able to come home…but we'll have to keep coming here all the time. Sometimes we might have to stay at the doctors like we are right now. Do you understand?"

Roxas nodded his head, not exactly sure what she was talking about, but he knew he got the idea of it, "Yes, mommy."

"Brother…brother's hair is going to start falling out over the next several weeks."

This time, Roxas looked up from his blocks, frowning at his mother.

"Why?"

Aerith smiled sadly, "Because of the medicine the doctor's are giving him. Sora is very sick, and the medicine is going to make him tired, and sometimes he might throw up and stuff," she ruffled Roxas' hair, "and the medicine will make his hair fall out. But we'll shave it off before that happens.

"He's going to be taking a lot of different medicines, and some are going to make him cranky, or really hungry. Sora might not be very nice, or act like himself for a few weeks. We all have to be nice to Sora though, ok?"

Roxas nodded again.

"I want my hair off too."

Aerith blinked in surprise for a moment, before giving a shocking watery laugh.

"Of course, sweetheart."

Roxas had always followed Sora's lead. Sora had been the first to do everything. He was curious, and a bit of a dare devil. He was the first to crawl, the first to walk, the first to be potty trained. All the while Roxas would sit back and watch. He would observe quietly on the sidelines, and watch how Sora faired, to see if what he did was worth Roxas' time.

However, with out Sora, what would he do? It was only natural he loved his twin, but what would he do when certain obstacles came along, and his twin wasn't there to lead him through it?

What would he do?

His mother kissed his forehead, "I love you Roxas. I've missed you while you've been gone."

"Daddy and Leon too?" He asked softly. His mother grinned and nodded.

"Daddy and Leon too," she confirmed. Aerith ran her hands through his blonde locks again before speaking once more.

"We're going to have to be really careful with Sora when he gets home. No more rough housing, because it could hurt him really easily, and he'd have to stay in the hospital. We don't want that, huh?" Roxas nodded his agreement, "We also have to be really careful not to get brother sick, because it could kill him. His immune system is really, really weak right now, and that's why he has to take so much medicine."

"What's a immune s'stim?"

"Your immune system is what keeps you from getting sick. It keeps you healthy and your body safe from germs. Sora's isn't working right, and that's why he's sick."

"Oh," Roxas replied lamely. He wasn't sure if he understood still, and he knew that there had to be more to it than that, but he didn't press for more information. He continued to build with the blocks.

"I love Sora."

Aerith felt a lump in her throat, and held back the tears at her sons' soft words. She had to resist the strong urge to hold him tight and place him in a bubble to keep him safe from harm.

"I love him too. I love all of you very much. Don't you worry, Sora's going to get better."

Roxas nodded, his expression thoughtful, "I know"

**TBC**

* * *

><p>End chapter uno :D<p>

I have a feeling while I write this story I'll cry each chapter xD

Excuse the cheesiness, BUT IT HAS TO HAPPEN. Lol.

Ahem. For those of you who are going to comment "why isn't Roxas talking like a baby?" it's because he's THREE, he's not a baby. Most three year olds know how to have a basic conversation. They make not be the most articulate, or say certain things with the correct pronunciation, but they know how to talk. So I'm sorry if you're disappointed. And by the way, I said MOST, because I have met three year olds that can't talk very well. Rant equals done xD

Once again, any information about leukemia would be greatly appreciated. There's only so much I can write about from first hand experience D:


	2. Chapter Two: Blossoms of Friendship

Chapter two!

* * *

><p><em>When I was five, I entered kindergarten, without my brother.<em>

**Chapter Two:** Blossoms of Friendship

* * *

><p>It was September first, and Hallow Bastion Elementary was absolute chaos. Roxas clung to his mother and father. Leon was at home, snoozing away, because he didn't start school for another two days, and Sora stood holding his mothers hand, looking very sleepy. He'd just had a new dose of chemo the day before, and he was chunky from the steroids that were supposed to help him maintain a healthy weight.<p>

When the steroids had first started, all the weight gain had Sora off balance and falling a lot. He was hungry (and still is) all the time, and was cranky constantly for about a month until his emotions evened out. Now he was still the same old Sora, albeit a bit pudgier and fussier.

With both her boys holding her hands, Aerith led them into the school and down the halls, searching for room 15.

"Here we are," the boy's mother cooed happily. Roxas clutched his mothers hand tighter; his lips pursed together, face pale.

"I don't want to go in," Roxas mumbled, "I don't feel good."

His mother chuckled, "Nonsense, Roxas! It's going to be fun! You'll love kindergarten. You're going to make many friends, I promise."

His mothers' words did nothing to comfort him and he hid farther in her skirts.

"I don't want to go without Sora…" He muttered. Aerith's eyes softened and she rubbed her blonde sons shaved head.

"Don't worry, in a few years or maybe a few months, I'm sure Sora will be able to join you. But for today, Roxas, you need to be a big boy and go alone, alright?"

The smaller twin gazed around his mothers legs over to his brother. Sora gave him his goofiest grin, which looked even sillier with his fat little cheeks. Roxas looked up at his mother, nodded his head and led the rest of his family into classroom 15.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Roxas sat awkwardly at a small table with three other children. He already regretted his decision to stay at this school. He just wanted to go back home and play with Sora.<p>

Across from him was a small girl with short steel blue haircut like a boys and a pink shirt, a chubby boy sat to Roxas' left with wild brown hair, and across from the chubby boy was a little boy with short violet hair, his bangs framing his face squarely.

Roxas didn't know what to think. The other children looked as awkward as he felt, and no one was talking…at least not at his table. All the other tables were talking— either loudly or at least idly— but their table was painfully quiet.

The pudgy boy looked at his table mates before staring at Roxas. The blond squirmed and tried not to look back. The brunette smiled.

"Why's your hair so short?"

Roxas looked at the pudgy boy, shocked. The girl at the table didn't seem to be listening, if she was she ignored them, she just picked at her taped-down name tag. The small mousy boy looked over at the speaker as if shocked he would ask such a personal question.

Roxas swallowed, "My brother has cancer."

The three children looked at him. Roxas felt his face turn red, but he didn't look away.

"Oh," said the pudgy boy. The kid grinned, and it kind of reminded Roxas of Sora, "What's that?"

However, before Roxas could explain the teacher and her assistant called the class to attention and began the first class of kindergarten.

* * *

><p>"Alright class, now that we're all here, it's time to begin class. We'll start with introductions, I'm Tifa Lockhart, you may call me Miss Lockhart or Miss L. for short," Miss Lockhart smiled warmly before motioning to the smaller woman next to her, "This is my assistant Yuffie Kisaragi."<p>

Yuffie smiled goofily and waved, "You can just call me Yuffie, or Miss K."

Tifa nodded, "Alright, we're all going to go around the room and say our names and our favorite color. We'll start at table number one."

Roxas looked at the number at the center of his table, it was number four. He looked around the room, there were five tables total. Children introduced themselves one by one, some were quiet, and some were loud. There were a lot of blues' and pinks'. A few didn't even have a favorite color, others said a color that most kids didn't even know. One child said the rainbow.

Soon it was Roxas' table. The small girl went first, only saying the words "Fuu" and "purple". The chubby boy went next.

"I'm Pence. I like red."

Roxas looked at the last remaining person at his table besides himself. The small boy cleared his throat softly.

"My name is Zexion, my favorite color is dark blue."

Miss Lockhart nodded before looking at Roxas expectantly.

"I'm Roxas, and I like…" He thought of the color of Sora's eyes, "Blue."

Tifa smiled before moving on to the last table, where a red headed girl said pink, surprise there, and a light blonde boy announced his name and favorite color like it was the most important thing in the world.

Once the introductions were over, Miss Lockhart officially began class and Roxas began the interesting experience that was his first day of kindergarten.

* * *

><p>Recess for the kindergarteners' was at a separate time than recess for the rest of the school; although the other kindergarten class joined them. Roxas wasn't sure what to do. He didn't really know any of the kids besides the ones that sat at his table. He decided to go towards the swings.<p>

Half way there though the light blonde boy from table five walked up to him and blocked his path. The little girl from Roxas' own table was with him.

"Hey you, what's your name?" Roxas couldn't remember the kids' name, but he really didn't like his tone, it was snotty and rude. He answered anyways.

"Roxas."

"Ok, why is your hair all gone? It looks stupid," Roxas' face flushed at the boys' words.

"None of your business!" He snapped, trying to walk around the kid, now knowing that he did not like him.

The boy grabbed his shoulder, "Hey, I—"

"Leave him alone!" All three children turned to see who spoke. Some curly haired sandy blonde boy stood with a girl with wavy brunette hair. They weren't from Roxas' class, so they must have been from the other kindergarten class. Pence, the chubby boy from Roxas' table was with them.

"Who's gonna make me?" The kid asked, tilting his head up and looking down at the others like he wasn't the same height as them.

"I'll tell the teacher," the new comer said. The boy snorted and let go of Roxas' shoulder. He looked at Roxas like he wanted to continue, but the girl next to him grabbed his shirt and spoke.

"Seifer."

The boy, now labeled Seifer, looked at Roxas as if he was going to say something else, but ended up snorting before walking away.

Roxas turned to the three who had saved him from a rough situation, "Uhm, thanks. What's your name?"

The sandy blonde blinked before grinning.

"I'm Hayner, this is Olette, and this is Pence."

Pence waved, "I know him; he sits at my table."

Olette smiled sweetly, "What's your name?"

"Roxas," He replied softly, kicking the bark chips with the tip of his shoe. He looked at the three warily, still slightly shy.

"Do you wanna play with us, Roxas?" She asked kindly.

He nodded before he even thought about it, and before he could even regret the decision they grabbed him and took off towards the play structure.

That was how Roxas made his first friend besides Sora.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Weeeell. That's the second chapter. Enjoy.<p> 


End file.
